Overleg:Vici (district)
Veni, Vidi, Vici? eindelijk Moonkitten 24 mrt 2008 18:17 (UTC) :Vici (Latijn) kan 2 dingen beteken: :* de eerste persoon enkelvoud verleden tijd (perfectum) van vincere, overwinnen (dus: ik overwon) :* het meervoud van vicus, wijk (dus: wijken) :Maar we kunnen er misschien wel ons motto van maken 24 mrt 2008 18:19 (UTC) Veni, Vedea, Învinge.. :-) 24 mrt 2008 18:23 (UTC) :wat is daar de vertaling van ? 25 mrt 2008 07:39 (UTC) ::(Dezelfde denkik, gewoon in 't Roemeens;..) 25 mrt 2008 13:11 (UTC) :::= Veni, Vidi, Vici. 25 mrt 2008 15:33 (UTC) Kaartje En waar komt de vlag/het wapen nu? 24 mrt 2008 19:06 (UTC) :Dit is mijn tijdelijke oplossing. Nu staat het zo beter. Als er een wapen komt, zal mijn artikel al groot genoeg zijn om het kaartje terug te verplaatsen. Heus, ik weet wat ik doe. 24 mrt 2008 19:07 (UTC) ::1/ Heb eens een heel speciale vraag. De vlag/het wapen van Ziltland vond ik altijd zo mooi staan. Echt jammer dat dit naar de prullenbak verwezen werd. Zouden jullie in overweging kunnen nemen deze voor Vici te kiezen of hebben jullie reeds iets in de kast liggen ? ::: 2/ Hoort Insula Governationis nu bij Wikistad of werd dit iets aparts ? Zie je, ik woon graag op het eiland en zou er niet graag wegwillen, anderzijds zie ik het wel zitten een optrekje te zoeken in Vici, the place to be omdat ik ervan overtuigd ben dat hier binnenkort heel wat te gebeuren staat en ik er als de kippen wil bij zijn om mijn bijdragen aan de column weer op te nemen. Ook aan de waar gebeurde verhalen van AA moet ik dringend verderwerken. BTW, nog iets gehoord van Censureé ? Oops 25 mrt 2008 07:40 (UTC) ::::# Ik had al een ontwerp, maar je kan me het wel eens tonen. Ik kan er eventueel wat van overnemen. ::::# Het hoort bij Wikistad. Als je iets wilt weten over Wikistad, kan ik je doorverwijzen naar Alexandru of onze president. Censuree heb ik hier niet meer gezien, maar ik denk wel dat ze wederkeert. 25 mrt 2008 11:32 (UTC) :# Het ontwerp kan ik je niet meer tonen omdat het bij Ziltland (UWN) stond en Bucurestean het verwijderde. Tenzij er een mogelijk bestaat om het terug te halen. Het was een tricolore vlag (donkerblauw/wit/citroengeel) met in het witte vlak het oog van Horus. Ik vond het zeer geslaagd. Jammer dat het nu weg is. :# Goed te weten dat Insula Governationis nog bij Wikistad hoort. 25 mrt 2008 12:57 (UTC) ::Aja, ik herinner het me. Het was een erg goede vlag, maar ik ben niet zeker dat dat het soort vlag/symboliek is dat ik zoek voor Vici, snapje. 25 mrt 2008 12:59 (UTC) :::No prob, 't was ook maar een voorstel. Maar het blijft jammer dat'ie ergens in de vuilnisbak ligt. BTW ik heb die voorpagina van villevirtuelle.wikia.com een beetje aangepast in de hoop dat het nieuwsgierige voorbijgangers aantrekt. Voor de rest laat ik het rusten denk ik. 25 mrt 2008 13:05 (UTC) btw, de verwijderingen waren niet alleen door mij gedaan, 't was ism SPQRobin.. wil je je vlag terug? Zeg het maar.. 25 mrt 2008 15:27 (UTC) :'k Zou dolgraag die mooie vlag/wapenschild terug willen zetten (ergens), maar waar ? persoonlijk vind ik dit één van de mooiste kleurcombinaties. Misschien moet ik jullie toch vragen of er nog een tot op heden onbewoond eilandje ligt voor de kust van Libertas zodat ik het zou kunnen inrichten, ofwel, een dorpje ergens in de libertaanse bergen. 25 mrt 2008 18:02 (UTC) ::Voor dingen terugzetten, zie UWN. Over dat eiland.. ik zou liever niet de Koningseilanden nemen, want daar zou ik dolgraag een natuurpark van willen maken. Voor de rest denk ik.. dat je het hele land nog hebt. Anders creëer je zelf een klein mini-eilandje.. 25 mrt 2008 20:09 (UTC) :::Ja, dat lijkt mij een goede oplossing, een mini-eilandje van een schort groot. Wie moet ik daarvoor aanspreken ? 26 mrt 2008 06:31 (UTC) ::::El presidento. 26 mrt 2008 15:08 (UTC) :::::En die is ?????? 26 mrt 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::::::Je.. weet niet wie onze president is? (!) 26 mrt 2008 15:32 (UTC) (Martijn!!!) :::::::Ik dacht de geheimzinnige Robin Libertatis die achter de schermen (op andere sites) samenwerkt met de insiders zoals jullie. 26 mrt 2008 15:36 (UTC) ::::::::Weet je misschien wel dat er verkiezingen geweest zijn? Jij hebt zélf meegedaan.. 26 mrt 2008 15:59 (UTC) :::::::::Weet je misschien nog dat ik bij jullie meest recente verkiezingen zei dat ik geen kandidaat was ? Anders heeft iemand hier een beetje gesleuteld, zoals dit wel vaker gebeurt onder ons kent ons... Bovendien nadat men mij klaar en duidelijk gemaakt had dat ik mijn bijdragen daar kon steken waar ik ze niet graag had, heb ik zo mijn conclusies getrokken. Of mag dat soms niet ? 26 mrt 2008 16:04 (UTC) Dan komt dit mss hard aan want je hebt er gewoon aan meegedaan: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Verkiezingen#Minister_van_Cultuur_en_Erfgoed, http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Regering_Martijn_I 26 mrt 2008 16:17 (UTC) ::Dat is het 'em juist, jullie willen een regering vormen en wanneer iedereen geïnstalleerd lijkt komt plots de agressie boven. Wel, wat jullie kunnen kan ik ook. Vandaar. Niet zwaar aan tillen hoor, ik heb jullie nu waar ik wil: TRUTH. En, vinden jullie het leuk ? Wel, ik niet. BTW ik veronderstel dat de recente agressie er vooral kwam doordat Dimitalen met een voorstel kwam waarop in intekende. Dus, no hard feelings, business as usual... Goodnight and think it over ! 26 mrt 2008 20:34 (UTC) :Welke agressie na de verkiezingen? Er is juist niks gebeurd deze maanden. Noem je dit agressie? Dan weet ik het ook niet meer hoor.. 26 mrt 2008 20:58 (UTC) ::Wie houdt zich bezig met het updaten van http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Zoeken?search=ministerie. ::Zoals ik al eerder aanhaalde is het zeer verwarrend voor bezoekers. Volgens deze lijst bestaat er geen Ministerie van Erfgoed en Cultuur. Dus, een kieken is geen mus: geen portefeuille = geen minister dacht ik zo, en voor de rest, ik van Libertas 27 mrt 2008 07:53 (UTC) :::De ministers zouden hun ministerie aan moeten maken / updaten, zoals jij, want jij bent ook een minister. Waarom ben je dan verkozen? De lijst die je gaf is helemaal niet betrouwbaar. Dit is de officiële lijst. Jij hebt als minister alleen je ministerie niet aangemaakt. Aesopos, alsjeblieft, stop met praten terwijl je niet eens weet waarover je het hebt. Word wakker en kijk dit nog eens door. Jij hebt je kandidaat gesteld, jij bent verkozen, jij bent minister. Net zoals in de kroeg, je blijft door ratelen zonder dat je enig idee hebt waarover het gaat. Ik begrijp als lang niets meer. Punt, uit. Lars 26 mrt 2008 16:06 (UTC). Nou, als je niet weet waar het over gaat moet je ook niet erover doorgaan. 27 mrt 2008 09:37 (UTC)